


Handmade

by nealinor



Series: ABO Bingo Round 1 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Rut, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: Dean comes home to the smell of a strange alpha in rut.





	Handmade

**Author's Note:**

> The square filled is "Wing Kink". 
> 
> This would be my first time writing wing kink, so there's that. 
> 
> The title is reference to the following lyric from "Shape of You" by Ed Sheeran  
>  _Girl, you know I want your love_  
>  Your love was handmade for somebody like me
> 
> I really need to quit listening to this song while I write.

The scent hits Dean in the face when he opens the bunker door. Rut. Blinking into the dim lighting, he hurries down the stairs, scenting the air. It isn’t Sammy. Sam’s rut scent stinks to high heaven to Dean, probably because they are related. It makes his eyes water and he often gags as well, so this definitely isn’t Sam. It is strong though and he can’t identify it. How in the hell could an unknown alpha get in here? Following his nose, Dean walks down a darkened hallway until he stands outside of his room. The scent is the strongest here. It laces with his own latent scent and somehow harmonizes with it, mixing together to make something that teases more than just his sense of smell.

 _What the hell?_ He draws the pistol from the back of his pants and slowly pushes open his door, gun at the ready. To say he isn’t expecting what’s there would be an understatement. “Cas?”

Cas stands in the center of the room, naked from the waist up. He is breathing heavily and sweating. None of this garners his first thoughts, though. Nope. That would be the two large, black wings that rise from Castiel’s back, spreading across the room. “What… Cas?” Dean is officially speechless.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas’s voice is low and gravelly as always but it is set on edge. Cas’s fingers curl and uncurl into fists at his sides. “I… should go.”

Dean still isn’t processing the situation. First, he hadn’t known that angels had secondary designations. Second, he hadn’t known that Cas was an alpha. Finally, he’d no idea angels cycled and had ruts. Having these three truths sprung on him left Dean’s mind struggling to catch up. That is, until Cas starts to move. “Wait!” He reaches out and grabs the angel’s wrist before he can vanish. “You’re in rut.”

“Yes Dean.” Cas’s cheeks redden, the color flooding down his neck. “It’s been a long time and I… I didn’t know where to go.” He isn’t particularly welcome in heaven, after all. The angel tenses, preparing to flee. “I shouldn’t have….”

Dean tightens his grip on the angel. “You wanted someplace safe to go.” When Dean looks at him, the angel’s blue eyes are hazy and his pupils dilated. The skin beneath his fingers is hot. And the scent… the scent is starting to cling to the inside of his nose. When he breathes in, he swears he can taste it. It tastes _good._ “It’s safe here, Cas.”

“I shouldn’t have come into your room, Dean.” Cas begins to edge towards the door, or he tries until he runs into a solid wall of Dean. “It was a violation of your privacy.”

Dean sniffs lightly, leaning closer to the alpha. It almost amuses him when Cas tries to lean away. “Did you scent my things Cas? My bed maybe?”

Cas tries to break his gaze. “I… couldn’t stop it Dean. The scent called to me.”

Dean leans further in and brings his nose to the base of the angel’s neck and scents him fully. “I’ll bet.” Pure Cas rolls down his throat. It is strong, yes, like rain and acrid lightning and something sweet like honey. He feels slick begin to leak from his hole.

The moment Dean’s nose touches his skin, Cas groans as a whole body shiver rolls over his flesh. Cas jerks back and stares at Dean hard, his eyes narrowing into a squint for a moment. Dean sees the exact moment that Dean’s arousal scent reaches Cas’s nose because his eyes widen again and his pupils fully dilate. “Dean…”

Dean closes into Cas’s space once more. “You came here because you wanted a warm, wet hole to fuck.” Once again, a whole bodied shiver races over Cas as he backs away but Dean continues. “I’ve got a nice warm, wet hole for you Cas.” The angel’s back collides with the wall on the far side of Dean’s room. His wings splay out to either side of him, the shiny feathers seem to tremble. Dean plants one of his hands on the wall between Cas’s head and his wing, the other he uses to trace one of the long feathers of the other wing.

“Dean!” Cas cries out, his head leaning back to expose his neck as the angel’s hips rut helplessly into Dean. So… Cas’s wings are an erogenous zone. Dean can work with that. An idea begins to form.

“You stay right there, Angel. I’ll take care of you.”

***

“Dean… you have to stop.” Castiel is fighting panic and arousal. He wants Dean. Of course, he’d known that he wanted Dean for a long time. Still, he’d walked into Dean’s room during his first rut in over 300 years today because he’d wanted one whiff, just a moment to scent the omega before he crawled off and hid for the rest of the duration. He hadn’t expected to be caught nor did he expect Dean to react favorably. Of course, that favorable reaction is what’s causing his panic now. The likelihood of him hurting Dean is extremely high because while in rut he isn’t always in control of himself. That terrifies him. If he hurts Dean, he could never forgive himself.

Distressed leaks from his every pore as Dean pins him to the wall. He tenses, ready to fly when stars explode across his vision and his entire body tenses with need. Dean is touching him. Not just him, Dean is touching _his wings_. It’s the only part of him that truly is Castiel. The body is Jimmy’s but the wings, those are him. The real Castiel and _Dean is touching them._ He can’t stop Dean’s name from leaking from his lips nor can he prevent rutting his hard cock into Dean’s body. Every pore explodes with want. “Dean…” He pants, his hands grabbing for Dean’s shoulders, tightening and pushing him back. “Please… I can’t… I shouldn’t.”

“Shouldn’t what, Cas?” Dean wouldn’t budge, his fingers trace the length of Castiel’s feathers back up to the arch of his wing. “Shouldn’t have what you want? In case you haven’t noticed, I want it too.”

Another groan leaks from his lips. It is true that he wants Dean so powerfully that he shakes with it. “I shouldn’t… I could… I could hurt you Dean.” He squeezes his eyes shut, shaking his head. “I don’t want…”

“You won’t.” Dean’s voice is so calm and so sure. His sweet omega scent surrounds Castiel, filling him up and easing the fear. “I know you would never hurt me Cas.” Dean’s fingers slide back down his feathers so slowly. Castiel can feel his body tense again as another wave of pure want strikes him. He nearly misses the fact that Dean is moving. In fact, Dean drops his other hand onto Cas’s shoulder and uses it to steer the angel towards the bed. Cas doesn’t even think of resisting. “Let me help you.” Dean all but croons in his ear.

Cas is nodding despite himself. The soothing touch of the omega combined with the fragrance that is just _Dean_ makes him relax despite himself. Before he truly knows what is happening to him, Dean is pushing him down onto the bed, on his hands and knees. Dean’s hand runs down his spine, his touch sliding between his wings. Both tremble, the feathers ruffling with the motion as they fluff up.

“You like that.” Dean comments.

Cas feels the bed dip and shift as Dean climbs onto the mattress between Castiel’s legs. The omega presses his hips flush to Castiel’s ass. He can feel a hard shape pressing into his ass and the physical reminder of Dean’s want helps wash away the doubts and objections that he’s still struggling with. “Dean… please…” He doesn’t even know what he’s begging for anymore. His vision blurs as pounding needs surges in his blood; the rut has him fully in its claws now.

“Please what, Cas?” There’s heat as Dean folds his body down, laying between his wings. With a start, Cas realizes that Dean’s chest is bare and they are skin to skin. Dean’s lips touch the back of his neck so Cas can feel them move as he speaks. “Please let you go or please touch you?”

“Yes.” Every fiber of his being resounds yes when Dean asks if he wants to be touched. More, his wings flare to the sides with the thought; the sound of snapping feathers and Cas’s rough breath are all that can be heard.

“I’ve got you, Angel.” Dean breathes, his lips sliding down Cas’s neck and tracing the upper curve of his spine. Even as that touch sets his skin alight, Dean’s fingers slide into Castiel’s feathers, this time on his right side.

Castiel groans, his hips arching against nothing as pure heat seizes him, pumping wave after wave to his groin. He knows his cock is so hard it’s throbbing and leaking for Dean’s body but he wouldn’t dream of stopping him right now. As Dean strokes down his wing, he can feel oil from his glands starting to slick his back. His whole body freezes when Dean touches one of the glands, a short, sharp shock of pure fire for his senses. Dean’s other hand fondles his chest and his abdomen, the touch is firm and hot but he can’t fix on it, not in comparison to what he feels when Dean touches what is truly him. He fails to notice when Dean opens his pants and strips them from him. He barely registers moving to kick the garment off because Dean is tracing the arch of his wing in that moment.

In truth, no one has touched Castiel this way. He’d heard that having a lover touch him this way would be intense but he’d never imagined the reality of what it would truly be. He can scarcely think; every beat of his heart pushes more pleasure through his senses and he can do nothing but gasp and tremble as Dean pushes the sensation higher and higher. Until Castiel isn’t sure how long he can take it. He wants to feel Dean’s touch forever, to drown in his scent and his presence. Then Dean moves. Cas doesn’t truly know what it is he does, where it is on his wing that Dean’s fingers land; all he knows is that his vision explodes into light and color and pleasure so intense he screams when it flows into his limbs. Dean does it, whatever it is, once more and Castiel snaps.

It’s no longer enough. He needs his omega. Needs him so badly it hurts. He moves before Dean has time to draw his hands out, whirling on the omega and scooping him up from the bed. Two long strides takes them to the wall where Cas presses Dean’s back to the wall and fixes his teeth against the base of the omega’s throat. The sound Dean makes goes straight to Cas’s dick and the scent of arousal thickens around them. For the first time, Cas notices that the omega’s jeans are wet between his thighs all the way to his knees. Without words, Cas grabs the hated fabric that separates their skin and tears at it. The sound of ripping fabric rends the air. Dean struggles against him, fighting the jeans off until he is just as naked as Cas. Cas presses Dean back to the wall and for one hot moment, their eyes meet. Fire burns between them, hot green eyes gaze back at him. Castiel leans in, not breaking the contact until he’s simply too close to see. He licks Dean’s lower lip, tracing the plump flesh before his teeth graze it. Dean moans, chasing his mouth as Cas pulls back.

Castiel wants it all, everything Dean will give him but he needs to see, need the last confirmation that this is okay before he goes forwards. Catching his eyes again, Castiel reaches between them and thrusts two fingers in Dean’s leaking hole. He watches as Dean’s eyelids become heavy and his head thumps back against the wall. Dean’s hips roll against Castiel’s hand, fucking himself on his fingers.

“Yes, Cas, yes…” The words hiss from Dean’s lips as his hands scramble against Cas’s shoulders as his walls clench around Cas’s fingers. Castiel has enough presence of mind to work Dean’s channel, finding that it opens for him as if Dean was made just for him. He replaces his fingers with his leaking cock and pushes in. Dean is hot and slick and so blessedly _tight_. Castiel’s muscles tremble as Dean wraps his legs around his waist. Dean’s hot mouth takes Castiel’s and they share ragged breaths, lips touching until Dean whispers. “Now, please.”

Castiel can hold nothing back. He surges forward, pinning Dean to the wall with brutal thrusts, his hands braced underneath the omega’s thighs. It rough and animalistic, the slap of skin and the wet sound of slick as he drills into Dean, again and again without relent. Dean is completely wrecked in his arms, the omega howling his pleasure with a grip on Castiel’s shoulders that will leave dark bruises in its wake. Cas relishes in the pain of it, just as he revels in the slam of his body against Dean’s. He can feel the dribble of precum from Dean’s cock from where it’s trapped between their bodies, he marvels as Dean tenses in his arms. He’s seeking something, it’s in the tension of the omega’s muscles, the moans leaking from his throat. In a flash, it comes to Cas and he shifts Dean’s hips, rolling them just enough that he’s pounding into Dean’s prostate with the next thrust. Dean seizes in his arms and cums between their bodies. The smell of it mixes with the scent of their arousal and with a dark growl, Cas hammers himself into Dean’s body, his thrust uneven and wild until his knot locks tight and he pours himself out inside of the omega, wings flapping and flaring behind him.

The moment Cas stops coming, his leg muscles turn to jelly and he slides to the floor with Dean in his lap. The saw of their breath is the only sound in the room. It takes a few moments for Castiel to come to himself.

“Dean!” Horror laces his voice as he realizes how much control he lost and he turns frightened eyes on the omega, only to find a very loose and lazy Dean in his lap. The omega’s arms slide around his shoulders with boneless grace and drooping, heavy eyelids threaten to hide the green of Dean’s eyes.

“Damn Cas.” The words are slurred. “That was incredible.”

Cas is stunned speechless. He watches as Dean’s head drifts down and rests on his shoulder. Unable to help himself, Cas’s wings wrap completely around Dean’s body, hiding them both.

Dean blinks lazily. “Instant blanket. Neat.” He nibbles at the side of Cas’s neck, his lips warm and soft. “Gonna nap before round two. Okay?”

It takes Cas a moment to realize that Dean is talking to him. His own brain is still fuzzed with sex and something warm. Something only Dean brings out in him. “Yes, Dean.”

“Good.” Dean leans up and kisses his mouth again. His fingers stroke one of Cas’s feathers. “Don’t take these away.”

“I won’t.” Cas promises. He doubts if Dean hears him as the omega is already lightly snoring. That’s fine. Cas can watch him sleep until his knot goes down and this time, he doubts that Dean will mind.


End file.
